How the band came together
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Kendall Knight had just moved to Shakopee,Minnesota and became friends with 3 boys. But there friendship lead to things that people thought could never happen.


**Chapter 1 **

We all know how the band came together. The guys drove James to his audition with Gustavo and you pretty much know the rest. But it started way before this. Actually way before the guys were even in high school.

It all started off with a dream...

Five year old Kendall Knight was in his bedroom packing Kendall's dad Mr. Francis Knight had gotten switched from his old job to his new job in Shakopee, Minnesota which meant the whole family had to move. Kendall didn't want to move and leave his friends and school behind. He was really upset.

Katie was just 1 month old and Mrs. Knight was busy trying to handle her and also get everything packed. Kendall was in his bedroom packing his toys. He didn't want to move but he had no choice. To try and convince to have them not move he'd throw a few tantrums but they wouldn't work.

Kendall was just scared about one thing.

Making new friends.

They were moving during the middle of the year and Kendall was worrying that he wasn't going to have any friends.

Kendall had finished packing his toys and sat in the corner of his bed room. He started crying.

He wanted to stop all of this and say that he didn't want to move but who would listen to a five year old?

Mrs. Knight knocked on the door and walked in.

"Kendall where are you?" she asks. Mrs. Knight hears slight crying noises and realized it was Kendall sitting alone in his room and crying. She walked over to where Kendall was and say down next to him.

"Kendall are you finished packing?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm finished" Kendall says.

"I know this move won't be easy for you"Mrs. Knight says.

"But why do we have to move mom?"Kendall asks.

"Sweety it's a bit hard to explain but I can't do anything about it. We have to follow what your dad says"

Mrs. Knight was stroking Kendall's arm in a comforting way.

Kendall's head was leaning on her neck.

"It isn't easy for all of us" She says.

"Mom I'm still worried about something" Kendall says in a uneasy tone.

"What is it?"

"About making new friends. What if nobody likes me there?" Kendall asks worried.

"Don't worry you'll make lots of new friends. You'll be find I know you will. " Mrs. Knight says and kisses Kendall on the cheek.

"Okay thanks mom I feel better now" Kendall says with a relief and hugs Mrs. Knight. Now Kendall's mood was better.

"Your welcome Sweety" Mrs. Knight says with a smile to Kendall.

Kendall felt relieved and better after what Mrs. Knight had said.

*Katie does crying sounds in the kitchen*

"Kendall, Katie's crying right now since she just woke up I need to go give her her milk can you check the whole house to make sure everything's packed?" Mrs. Knight asks.

"Sure mom I'll check it you go feed Katie" Kendall says.

Mrs. Knight gets up and goes to the kitchen to feed Katie. Mrs. Knight walks out of Kendall's room and walks into the kitchen.

Mrs. Knight comes in with a mad look on her face.

She sees sitting at the kitchen table was her husband trying to calm down baby Katie but it wasn't working.

"Why did you wake up Katie?" Mrs. Knight asks.

"I didn't wake her up she was fast asleep when I was holding her and she just started crying" Mr. Knight says.

"That's because it's time for her milk let me take her" Mrs. Knight says.

Mr. Knight hands Mrs. Knight the baby. Mrs. Knight cradles baby Katie up and down gently to calm her walks over to the microwave and warms up Katie's bottle for 10 seconds. She takes the warm bottle out and puts it in Katie's mouth, Katie immediately stops crying and becomes quiet while drinking the milk. Once the bottle was empty and Katie was sound asleep Mrs. Knight went upstairs to put Katie down. She went into Katie's room and set Katie down quietly for her nap and tucked her in. Mrs. Knight walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. She then went back downstairs. While that was happening Kendall was walking around to make sure everything was packed. Kendall felt better about what Mrs. Knight had said but he was still a bit worried.

He walked around the whole house and everything was packed. Kendall had a sad look on his face. He loved this house, this neighborhood everything that's house meant everything to Kendall he wasn't ready to give it up and have unknown strangers come into his house. Kendall walked into the kitchen and over to Mrs. Knight.

"Mom everything is all packed" Kendall said in a sad tone with a sad face.

"Okay. Should we call the moving truck now?" Mrs. Knight asks Mr. Knight.

"Now I'll do it in a second. But what's wrong bud?" Mr. Knight asks Kendall.

Kendall walks over to Mr. Knight and sits in his lap. "Dad I don't want to move I want to stay here.I'm not going to know anybody at my new school. I'm going to be all by myself" Kendall says sadly.

"I'm sorry bud, but we have to for my new job. No your not. Me and mom and Katie are right here by your side. Your not going to feel alone" Mr. Knight says. "Okay thanks dad" Kendall says with a relief.

Kendall gets off of his dad's lap. Mr. Knight gets up and goes to the home phone to call the movers. He talks on the phone for 5 minutes then hangs up. Mr. Knight goes over to Mrs. Knight.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes then we can start putting all the boxes in" Mr. Knight says to Mrs. Knight. "Okay good then and I put Katie down for her nap so she'll be sound asleep for a while" Mrs. Knight says.

Mrs. Knight then went to go play with Kendall in the living room. Mr. Knight went over by the window and waited until the truck came. Ten minutes later he saw a white truck with black stripes all over it pull up in front of their home.

**Kings and Queens moving service "Where we make your stuff feel like royalty!" **it said on the front of the truck. The truck parked in front of the house and the driver came out. Mr. Knight walked out of the front door to talk to the driver on the front lawn.

"Is this the Knight residence?" He asked.

"Yes" Mr. Knight said.

"Here sign this and then you can start putting your stuff into the truck" The driver said and handed Mr. Knight some papers on a clipboard and a pen to sign. Mr. Knight took the clipboard and pen and signed them.

"Here" Mr. Knight said and returned the papers.

Mr. Knight went inside the house to tell Mrs. Knight that the moving truck was here.

"Jennifer the movers are here we can start loading the truck" Mr. Knight says to Mrs. Knight.

"Okay Francis I'm coming then we can start" Mrs. Knight says while coming out of the living room from playing with Kendall and also carrying boxes.

Mrs. Knight and Mr. Knight then went outside with the boxes to the lawn. Mr. Knight gave the boxes to the driver then he gave it to the other workers to load on to the truck. After fifteen minutes all the boxes were loaded on to the truck and the house was empty. The workers closed up the truck. The driver said to Mr. Knight that in an hour their stuff will reach the new house and then he got in the truck and drove off. "Jennifer go get Kendall and Katie and I'll go start the car" Mr. Knight said. Mrs. Knight went into the house to get Kendall and Katie. "Kendall come outside and get Katie" Mrs. Knight called out.

"I'm coming mom" Kendall said while carrying baby Katie and walking outside. "Here mom" Kendall said and handed baby Katie over to Mrs. Knight. "Kendall our stuff is in the moving truck now we have to drive to the new house" Mrs. Knight told Kendall. "Okay" Kendall said and climbed into the car. Mrs. Knight buckled baby Katie in her baby car seat by Kendall. Then Mrs. Knight closed their door and got in her passenger seat.

She closed the door and Mr. Knight started the car. Kendall looked out of the window at the house thinking,"We'll I'm going to miss you but let's see how everythings going to be."


End file.
